Temperature Play
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Severus and Lucius are both very kinky. Very graphic. Slash. Two Shot.
1. Hot

**Title:** Temperature Play  
**Author: **OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Graphic sex  
**Note:** I realized that i had never written a kinky sex story for Harry Potter, so, of course, i had to. This will be a two-shot. Dedicated to sexyscholar for her amazing Ron/Draco kinky stories. Enjoy. Btw, i just fixed the error of names that was in here so it would be less confusing.

**Wax **

Severus awaited his lover in silence. He looked around the room. Everything was ready. Tonight was their 25th anniversary and Severus was planning something very special. Lucius and him had so many memories together. Even though the other man was married, they had always had a much stronger bond then he had with his wife.

They were only married because it had been arranged since Lucius was 12 years old. Severus understood. He knew that when he went to bed with Narcissa, it was only because it was his duty to do so. It wasn't as if hiding the relationship was that bad either. Yes, there were times when he wished they do that mushy stuff like hold hands in public, but he snapped out of that real quickly.

He was use to hiding his relationship with the blonde. They'd done it since before he was married. During their stay at Hogwarts, no one could know about them. Severus was a half-blood and therefore, it was a disgrace for Lucius, a person of absolute pure-blood ancestry, to be involved with him in such a way.

It was also harder back then for gay couples. People were so closed-minded. Granted, there still were closed-minded people, but it was better now then it had been in the late 1960's and early 1970's. Back then, it was a disgusting sin to be attracted to the same sex. Now, it wasn't exactly a normal part of the society, but most people had an easier time accepting it.

Severus remembered sneaking around Hogwarts to be with Lucius. It was much easier when Lucius became headboy in his 7th year and got a room all to himself. Severus had been in his 3rd year at the time. So many experiences in that room. One stood out especially in his mind right then.

--

A 13-year-old Severus snuck through the dungeons until he reached the dark wooden door that was all so familiar to him. He took the silver handle engraved with snakes -no doubt, a touch Lucius had added himself -and knocked it against the wood 3 times. Lucius opened the door, his blonde hair falling around his face softly and his grey eyes shining. "Severus, come in." He purred, moving aside so Severus could walk in.

The younger looked around the room. It was mostly the same, with black silk sheets and dark green hangings surrounding the bed, but there were candles all around, burning brightly. Severus looked at Lucius curiously. This seemed a little too romantic for what Lucius would do. There had to be a catch. Lucius ignored the look Severus was giving him and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

Severus did so and Lucius crawled behind him, rubbing the younger boy's shoulders. He moved his mouth to Severus's ear, knowing that the feeling of his breath would arouse his lover. Severus's breath hitched. Just what he wanted. He then took the top of Severus's ear into his mouth and lightly nibbled. He kissed the bottom of his ear, then right bellow it and all the way down his neck.

He came to the crook right at the bottom of his neck and bit down. Severus shuddered as Lucius sucked the spot long enough to make sure he would leave his mark. Then removing his mouth, he moved so he was sitting right next to Severus on the bed. He grabbed Severus behind the head and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together.

His lips pushed roughly against Severus's and he bit the younger boy's bottom lip, drawing blood. He used his tongue to lick the blood but didn't swallow it. He shoved his tongue into Severus's mouth. Severus could taste the coppery substance that was his own blood. He reached for Lucius's shirt and started to unbutton it, but found this tedious and ripped it off. Lucius chuckled. "Eager, aren't we?"

Severus smirked. "I'm not the only one." He cupped Lucius's member in his hand, having seen that it was already hard. Lucius swallowed hard. Severus returned to attacking his lips, before climbing on top of him, and kissing down his chest. He reached right above Lucius's trousers before he was shoved away roughly.

Lucius had been tempted to just give in to Severus and let him have his wicked way, but he had something planned and he was going to go through with it. He shoved Severus backwards, so that he was on top and then resumed kissing him. He grabbed Severus by the wrists and pinned them above his head, before casting a binding spell on them.

Severus looked up in shock. They had never done this before. Lucius smirk widened and Severus shuddered. He kissed down Severus's chest as well, before reaching his dick. He slowly and tantalizingly sucked his head, flicking his tongue over the tip. Severus gasped. Lucius relaxed his throat and took all of Severus into his mouth in a fluid motion.

Severus moaned, bucking his hips forward, almost choking Lucius. He felt Severus tense and knew he was nearing his end, so Lucius quickly pulled away. Severus whimpered at the loss of contact. His eyes reached Lucius's. They were hooded with lust. "Lucius, please..." He begged.

Lucius shook his head. "Be patient." He leaned over and grabbed a candle from the table next to his bed. He watched the flame burning the wick down. Severus looked at him with a mixture of confusion and pleading. Pleading that he would go on. Lucius smirked again. He tipped the candle sideways above Severus's stomach. A couple drops of wax hit Severus and he gasped. It was hot and caused a stinging, tingling sensation. Lucius moved the candle up his chest, and tilt the candle again. This time the wax dripped right on to Severus's nipple. He bit his lip and moaned. It felt weird, but erotic at the same time.

He squirmed as Lucius repeated the action several times. He finally tilted the candle right above Severus's cock. Severus didn't have anytime to prepare himself before the hot wax hit his sensitive skin. It burned and he bucked his hips up. Lucius set the candle down and kissed Severus gently on the lips. He brought his hand up and yanked the wax off of Severus's neck. Severus winced. He shouldn't be getting so turned on by the pain, but he was.

Lucius then lowered his mouth onto the place he had just removed the wax, and kissed and licked it lightly. The skin was so sensitive that any touch felt intensified. Severus felt Lucius's erection rub against his leg. He repeated his process with the wax on each of Severus's nipples, his stomach, and then he reached his penis.

He yanked off that wax and Severus hissed in pain. His eyes began to water. Lucius felt guilty. He started to back away from Severus but Severus bucked his hips upward. "Don't. Keep going." Lucius did as he was told and lowered his mouth above Severus's now very red dick.

He kissed up and down his shaft, enjoying Severus's reaction. "More, please, oh god." He was begging. Lucius loved to hear him beg. He could almost cum to that alone. Lucius then took him in his mouth and deep-throated him. This time, he didn't move away when Severus's muscles tensed and he swallowed all the cum Severus shot into his mouth. Severus moaned appreciatively.

Lucius then cast a spell to unbind Severus's arms and he was instantly pulled forward, lips once again connecting with his lovers. Then Severus pushed Lucius down. He didn't even bother kissing down Lucius's chest. His mouth went straight for his lover's painfully hard member. He took the head in his mouth, nibbling lightly as he rubbed Lucius's balls.

He wasted no time in taking all of Lucius into his mouth. Lucius was so turned on that he didn't last one minute with Severus sucking him. His cum spilled out and Severus swallowed it greedily. Lucius moaned in pure ecstasy. Severus sucked him until his dick went limp and then removed his mouth.

He lied down next to the blonde-haired boy, snuggling his head onto his chest. Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus's skinny body automatically and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his black hair, which was slick with sweat.

--

Severus was knocked out of his memory by arms sliding around his waist. He turned around to see Lucius. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around the older man's neck and kissed him. Yes, he had something very special planned.

**A/N:** Please Review. Next Chapter- Cold: Ice


	2. Cold

**Title:** Temperature Play  
**Author: **OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Severus/Lucius  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Graphic sex  
**Note:** This is part 2 and the kinkiness continues. Enjoy.

**Ice**

Severus deepened the kiss with Lucius, shoving him roughly down on the bed. He climbed on top of him and started to kiss around Lucius's face. He kissed his nose, his cheek, his eyes, every part of it. He stopped at his ear and took Lucius's earlobe in his mouth, biting and licking, his hands roaming up Lucius's chest under his shirt.

Severus removed the earlobe from his mouth and quickly cast a binding spell on Lucius's arms. The poor man never even saw it coming. Severus had been top several times before, but never in this way. Lucius raised his eyebrow, curious as to with this was going. Severus smirked and that was the last thing Lucius saw before he was blindfolded.

Lucius gasped. "Severus, take this blindfold off of me at once," he commanded. Severus laughed. "No, i don't think i will." He kissed the blonde-haired man, who tried to object at first, but soon gave in. He realized that there was no way he would change Severus's mind. When the potion master's mind was made up, it was undeterring.

Severus kissed down his neck until he reached his nipple. He took it in his mouth and bit down, hard, receiving a moan from Lucius. Then he sucked on it before kissing his way across to Lucius's other nipple, which he did the same too. Kissing down Lucius's chest, he reached his treasure trail. He followed it with his tongue.

Pulling Lucius's trousers down with ease, he smirked when he saw that the other wasn't wearing any underwear. Instead of going straight for Lucius's penis, Severus licked around the base of his shaft. He then moved his tongue to between where Lucius's balls and anus were. He licked while his hands massaged the same place. Lucius was moaning, thrusting upwards, begging silently for more contact.

Severus licked both of Lucius's balls and in between them. He flicked his tongue over the top of the older man's penis but then moved away. Lucius groaned. "Severus..." He trailed off. Severus picked up an ice cube from the container he put by the bed. He lowered in onto Lucius's neck, who yelped at the sudden cold. Severus ran the ice cube down Lucius's chest, enjoying the shiver he got in response.

He lifted it up and Lucius thought he was done, but Severus immediately pressed the ice cube against Lucius's shaft. He was shuddering and moaning and wriggling, and Severus loved it. He inserted his finger into Lucius's hole and scissored him. He then place the ice cube just inside the hole. Lucius's body violently thrust upward.

"Severus, what are you, ngh, gods!" Severus had inserted his tongue into the hole, along with the ice cube. As he licked, he was moving the ice with his tongue. Lucius's head rolled back. Severus then pulled his tongue out, removing the ice as well. Lucius groaned at the loss of contact. Severus bent over him, without their bodies touching, but they were so close, Lucius could almost feel their skin on skin and it was driving him insane. "Severus," he whispered out.

Severus put his mouth right by Lucius's ear and said in a low, husky voice, "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Lucius." Lucius swallowed. "Do you want me to fuck you, Lucius?" Lucius's breath was ragged and he nodded. "No." Severus laughed at Lucius's shocked and horrified face. "Severus, please." Severus smirk widened. "No."

Lucius groaned loudly. He _needed _Severus to do something. Just when he was about to scream out from need, he felt something warm and wet surround his dick. He gasped. Severus lowered himself onto Lucius slowly, to get himself ready. How Lucius wished he could hold Severus's hips right then and rock him back and forth.

When Severus has adjusted, he started to ride Lucius and the blonde hissed in pleasure. "Severus, please, i need to see you." He was happily surprised when Severus took the blindfold off. He watched as Severus rode him fast and hard, his arse muscles clenching and unclenching at just the right times. He was holding onto Lucius's hip with one hand so tight that he knew there would be a bruise.

He brought his other hand up and wrapped it around his own cock. He pumped it quickly, finding a rhythm with how he was getting fucked. Lucius thrust his hips up towards Severus and hit his prostate. The raven-head moaned in pleasure. Lucius felt his muscles tense and bit his lip to stifle his scream as his seed shot into Severus.

Severus rode his orgasm out for three more thrusts before his cum came out, spilling over his hand and both their chests. He raised himself from Lucius's dick and then lied down next to his lover. His head rested on Lucius's chest, just like it had years ago, and Lucius had his arms securely around Severus, pulling him as close as possible. "Happy Anniversary, Luc." Lucius smiled at the nickname. "Happy Anniversary Sev." Both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: **Please Review! It'll make me really happy!


End file.
